Our pride
by SeleccionPeruana
Summary: Otabek Altin takes a man who would later have effect on him on the time they both visit the grave of an ill-fated legend.


In a strange moment, Otabek walked into a cemetery, where he was walking with another man. In there, he also paid a moment to visit together with Otabek, who was more familiar there.

"Who would you pay visit there?"

"For a fellow man." He stated.

On their walk, Otabek noticed something from him. He was a man who claimed himself "neighboring brother". According from him, it was so tragic to listen, and since he was born in the same year with Ten, he shared many thing to respect.

Then, he walked into the cemetery, in a very lonely and cold morning. Where he later asked:

"Otabek, do you know where is Denis Ten?"

Otabek, on this time, started to get surprised. He was so shocked to remember, but Otabek told that, it was a sad memory.

Otabek knew the story, but the man walking there also knew it: "I do. It was so sad to mention it, especially for Denis Ten. He will be missed."

As the man walking, Otabek finally pointed out the grave of Denis Ten. Few months ago, he was murdered by two bandits, and this was deemed to be the biggest and most tragic loss for Kazakhstan. Ten's funeral was attended by thousands of people, who mourned him in the last minute before laying him to the ground and be in peace.

But for the man walking with Otabek, it was not enough. He wanted to do something.

…

…

…

…

…

"Here is where Denis Ten lie."

When Otabek pointed the grave of Denis Ten, the man finally saw it, an Orthodox cross and many flowers. The grave, naming " _Denis Yuryevich Ten_ ", 1993-2018, affected him greatly. Otabek did participate in the funeral, where he walked, from far, to see Ten laid in peace.

But the man had more reason.

"Do you know why I come there?"

"Okay. Please reveal your name." Otabek expressed: "I just need you to be honest. Don't make Ten sad in the other world."

"I know. By a way, my name is Igor Sergeev, from Uzbekistan." He revealed, and with a bit face looks like an Asian, bearing Russian name, Otabek Altin was a bit suspicious.

"So why an Uzbek-Russian guy attempt to visit the grave of late Ten?" Otabek wanted to confirm: "Do you have any relations with him?"

"No. It is more than a relations." Igor Sergeev smiled in respect: "Because, we are one people."

Otabek Altin, this time, he realized something. Denis Ten, his favorite idol, was a grandson of a heroic Korean family fighting against Japanese invasion in late 19th century until Korea was annexed by Japan. For this case, Otabek …

"You're …"

"Yes." Sergeev stated: "We are one people. He was a skater, I am footballer, but we are one blood."

Igor Sergeev was a very interesting figure. Born in Uzbekistan at the same year like Denis Ten, Igor Sergeev was a son of a Russian family with distinct Korean ancestry. Because of his Korean root, he was recognized as a Koryo-saram, but perhaps they were Russified.

Otabek Altin wondered why: "So you come there because … Besides, you are a football player …"

"That isn't a distance. He is Kazakh, I'm Uzbek. But we are all Korean people." Igor Sergeev explained: "I've to battle very hard to get promotion into the national team, and I am proud to represent my Korean root. I come to Denis Ten, to tell him."

Igor Sergeev is a notable footballer. At the age of 18, he got into the youth squad of Uzbekistan and played for Pakhtakor Tashkent, and he spent in the club for seven years. His incredible ability of heading and scoring goals soon impressed the youth coach. He went to play in 2012 AFC U-19 tournament, where he led Uzbekistan to semi-finals before getting down by his native and later winner South Korea 1-3.

He was immediately promoted to national squad when Uzbekistan had to face Jordan in 2014 World Cup quest. Although it was just his maiden debut, he continued to gain impression and was selected to 2015 Asian Cup squad of Uzbekistan, where he scored against another Korea, North Korea, 1-0. Igor's experience with Korea and Koreans are something he never forgets of his Korean root.

His height rose in 2018 World Cup run for Russia, where he scored against Philippines, North Korea, and freaking teams like Syria and China, although Uzbekistan, same old, failed to head to World Cup.

Nonetheless, he truly cares on the story of Koreans in former USSR. The death of Denis Ten must have affected Igor Sergeev.

…

"Otabek, you know, I always look upon to collect our dream, the dream to win the AFC Asian Cup. But when I was looking for it, new of Denis Ten's death reckoned much." Igor Sergeev explained for Otabek: "My Korean root tells me, to be proud, and not give up. I still wonder if he were alive, what would be our encounter like."

"But he was not able to live until that, wasn't it?" Otabek Altin had his sorrow: "I admire him from the day he became famous."

"Same for every Koreans in former Soviet zone." Igor told: "He is the first ever Korean after the era of Viktor Tsoi to have achieved this. But it seems like majority Koreans in these former USSR all ended up with their short life."

"I'll cheer for you." Otabek said: "You are Koreans' third pride after Tsoi and Ten, brother Sergeev."

"Otabek, I have a question." Sergeev questioned Otabek, after he put flower to Denis' grave: "Will you cheer for Uzbekistan in 2019 Asian Cup?"

"I promise I shall do." Otabek claimed: "Uzbekistan, Kazakhstan, we are all brothers."

"Deal?"

"Deal."

Otabek Altin and Igor Sergeev looked for the last time in the place where Denis Ten rested in peace. In there, Otabek and Igor quietly left the cemetery, hoping for future.

Next year would be a special time for Igor Sergeev, he wanted to be more. But how much would it depend on his performance.

Nonetheless, he felt a deep thank for Otabek after letting him into the grave of Denis Ten. Igor, now, as a Koryo-saram, would be proud to prove himself.

For Otabek, he understood that, he needed to do more, to become like Denis Ten …

As Igor Sergeev and Otabek Altin were walking, suddenly, he heard from someone, but the voice was so surprising, it came behind their back, from the grave of Denis Ten. It was like nothing, but those like Igor Sergeev would be able to capture:

"Спасибо." ( _Thank you._ )

Igor turned behind, but saw nothing. After that, he wanted to ignore it, hence Igor and Otabek were hurry to leave the cold cemetery to head for their target …


End file.
